「Sillage d'un songe」
by Failed Backup
Summary: Il se disait être vivant, mais avoir un vulgaire cœur qui battait n'était pas suffisant. Cet imbroglio s'égrenait, laissant place au bruit angoissant des cloches qui chuintaient en ses oreilles malmenées par cette pléthore de pensées.「Kira. Peux-tu me certifier que ta vie n'est pas qu'un fragment factice de ta propre existence ?」


L'amour, la joie, la haine, le désespoir, la crainte, toutes ces émotions qu'il disait ressentir dans les tréfonds de son cœur insatiable de mensonges. Certes, il prétendait pouvoir les ressentir, ces sentiments incoercibles, mais savait-il ce qu'était véritablement la vie ? Personne ne savait ce que c'était, que de vivre réellement. Et jamais, jamais il ne le saurait.  
Il se disait être vivant, mais avoir un vulgaire cœur qui battait n'était pas suffisant. C'était ce à quoi Lawliet songeait en observant son rival, le jour de sa condamnation ; alors que Watari n'était déjà plus qu'un fragment de souvenir appartenant à cette humanité déchue.

Inconsciemment, il se demandait si Raito s'était déjà senti vivant. Avec son regard insatiable de perfection, son corps longiligne, ses épaules viriles et son visage attirant ; cet homme avait-il déjà crié au monde "je suis vivant" ? L'avait-il pensé, jusqu'à convaincre son génie mirobolant, jusqu'à sentir ce sentiment impavide que l'on nommait "la vie" dans ses pauvres veines altières d'un salmigondis erratique ?

Cette vie n'était qu'un fragment factice de ce qu'elle pouvait être véritablement. Les battements du cœur de Yagami étaient-ils aussi creux que les siens ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils aussi translucides ?

Vivre avait toujours été une obsession pour le plus grand détective du monde. Alors, au lieu de respirer, marcher, courir, aimer, et pleurer comme tous les autres ; il avait cherché son souffle dans les poumons de ceux qui ne pourraient plus jamais en avoir. Toutes ses enquêtes, tous ces cadavres exposés, tous ces détectives ratés ; ils n'étaient que l'essence même de sa soit-disante existence.  
Il volait leur propre sang, leur propre respiration, leur propre vie.

Cependant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vivant, et que, contrairement à cette Terre ignorante, il le savait désespérément. Alors, que faire, pour transformer son coeur en une machine pernicieuse ?

L'agitation dansait autour de son corps, alors qu'il sentait le regard de son principal suspect, - et seul ami dans son dos. Étrangement, son corps n'était qu'accalmie. Son visage have ne reflétait que résignation, alors que son corps gracile tremblotait légèrement.  
Il allait mourir, lui aussi.

Il était frappé d'effroi. Sa si précieuse vie, celle qu'il avait cherché à obtenir sans passer par de grotesques émotions arbitraires ; cette chère hérésie, était sur le point de s'achever.  
Et avait-il ressenti cette vie exacerbée couler dans ses veines ? Cet idéal, outre la Justice, qu'il avait tant chéri ; avait-il réussi à l'atteindre ? Son cœur avait toujours été récidiviste, une ineptie plongée dans une torpeur miroitante.  
Et lui ? Qu'avait-il été ? Le détective le plus connu et doué du monde. Peut-être même l'homme le plus intelligent de la planète.  
À part ces pittoresques étiquettes que l'on collait allègrement sur son front blafard, avait-il été assez humain pour pouvoir vivre ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit. Un creux indéfectible, un vide abyssal. Apathie sempiternelle ou Némésis despotique ?  
Enfin, il se rendit compte que seul Raito l'avait rendu **humain**.  
Dès sa rencontre, et jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Une douleur délétère s'éprit de lui. Malgré sa respiration saccadée, ses poumons refusaient l'air qu'il souhaitait inspirer tout en demandant davantage d'oxygène.  
Il bascula sur le côté. Sa vie s'égrenait. Raito s'approchait de lui en souriant. Son regard le brûlait.  
Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que courir après la vie qu'il avait déjà laissée derrière lui ; et s'était perdu sur ce sentier sinueux menant à l'échafaud.  
Il s'était égaré dans un labyrinthe qu'il avait édifié à l'aide de ses idéaux faussés par une humanité défaillante ; et c'était sur son lit de mort qu'il s'en était rendu compte.  
C'étaient les yeux de son unique ami qui le lui avaient crié.

Cet imbroglio s'égrenait, laissant place au bruit angoissant des cloches qui chuintaient en ses oreilles malmenées par cette pléthore de pensées.  
Il fixa curieusement le visage glabre et diaphane de Raito Yagami, penché sur son corps glacé et qui, dans sa décrépitude, n'oubliait désespérément pas quel être despotique était-il.

**「****Kira. Te sens-tu assez vivant, à présent, après avoir volé la vie de ceux qui ne la méritaient pas ? Peux-tu crier au monde que tu es vivant ?**  
**Peux-tu me certifier que ta vie n'est pas qu'un fragment factice de ta propre existence ?**** 」**

C'était un jour banal où le chant des oiseaux au pelage vert céladon s'envolait avec les respirations humaines incongrues. Non loin, un rire s'élevait dans l'atmosphère, bien que personne ne fut présent pour entendre ce cœur peint d'une blancheur immaculée.  
Et, dans une Géhenne similaire, sur un sentier sinueux marchait la Vie qui, manipulée, découvrait l'échafaud.


End file.
